1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an update detecting apparatus for detecting an update in a file including text data.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, an update detecting apparatus for detecting an update in a file including text data is used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-197100 discloses an update detecting apparatus for detecting an update in page information by determining whether or not page information of a Web page obtained by an automatic collecting robot coincides with information stored in a full text database.
The conventional update detecting apparatus, however, has a problem that when text data included in a file as a detection target of update is changed, it is always determined that an update is performed in the file, so that an unimportant update is also detected. For example, there is a problem that even when a small correction is made on a wrong word or a dropped letter in the text data, it is determined that an update is performed in the file.